Parasaurolophus and Velociraptor
by parasaurorophus
Summary: Based on each episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger but IanXSouji on point


" Yosh, here's my masterpiece. A lamb from New Zealand "

Yuko,Rika and Nobuharu stared at the plate that just Daigo served.

" So King is cook- _king_ now? " Nobuharu revealed his usual joke that made the three girls there annoyed.

There was a guy that sat behind them with a girl leaned on his shoulder.

" They're playing ' _a happy family_ ' eh? " said the boy.

Back to the _' happy family ',_ they were talking to each other when a new customer came.

" Oh Souji-kun, do you want a melon cream soda as usual? " Amy greeted the boy that just came.

The boy just nodded and he took a seat at the corner of the café, his favorite spot.

" He always has a stoned-face " Daigo looked at the boy.

" Yeah, I think it can be a challenge "

They looked at Amy, confused.

" His name is Souji, he never smiled even once. And I really want to see him smile. "

Five of them were staring at the teenager when a man came. He walked towards Souji.

" Dad? " Souji looked at the man.

" I've been waiting for you. What are you doing here? Let's go home " his dad held his wrist but another hand laid on his.

" Excuse me sir, but your son just ordered a cream soda and he just arrived. He must be tired. Give him some space "

" Whoaa. Is he a Casanova from yesterday? " Daigo surprised.

" Yeah, his name is Ian. And he always tries to impress every girl. "

" But Souji-kun is not a girl " Nobuharu replied.

Amy shrugged as an answer.

" Who do you think you are? He is my son I have the right to tell him what to do. Come on Souji " the man dragged his son.

" Sorry sir, how about his cream soda? " Amy stopped the man.

" He is gonna pay now " the man put a piece of 1000 yen on the table and dragged his son away from the restaurant.

" I don't care if you want waste your time at the place like that. I worry about your mess sword technique, I don't know where you learned that technique but only a beast who will fight like that " Rippukan Genryu looked at his son.

" That's just all dad thinks "

Their conversation interrupted by scream from people around them.

A 'like-a-cage' monster came and scare people. " My name is debo roya-roya. I'm gonna catch you all " It threw its cage and locked some people.

" A monster ?! " Genryu took his sword and he was ready to attack that freaks when some of colorful hero came.

Souji gripped his own sword but his father held him.

" I know you've got a bad technique, I'll show you the real one " he held his sword and twisted his sword and finally sent his attack to the cage monster.

" Whoaah, that guy. " red seemed impressed.

" He's tough, get him! " a bunch of freaky monster appeared, Genryu was ready to attack them.

Souji looked at a scene in front of him. He ran away from there and hid behind the wall to morph.

Meanwhile three of them were busy to handle the cage guy, Souji jumped into the battle as KyoryuGreen.

" Whoaah Green you're here "

Souji slashed the freaks with his blade. Not for long, KyoryuBlack came too.

" Seriously you guys can't handle this clown? " Black said.

" Where were you?! " Amy sounded mad.

" Sorry, I had a date before " Black chuckled and he shot the monster.

And another monster appeared.

It looked like a cat with a fur coat.

" I'm Raging Knight, Dogold " he exclaimed. " Now Roya, get out of here and take those pathetic human "

" Okay, Dogold-sama " the cage ran away.

" Oh no, Nossan, Amy, after him! "

The blue and the pink ran after the cage monster while Souji and Daigo dealt with Dogold.

" Do you think you can beat me with that pathetic sword technique? " Dogold kicked Souji.

" First, a cry-baby monster and now a rampage monster. Oh man " Daigo attacked Dogold.

" No one will survive after insult my sword technique! " Souji got up and attacked the monster.

" Hey green calm down " Daigo tried to hold Souji but Souji was too emotional that time, he pushed away Daigo and took his blade. He was about to attack him when Black came and held his wrist.

" Oh my, what are you fools doing? "

Souji sat on the bench, he left Red and Black after the furball disappeared.

" Yo green boy "

He looked up and found a boy from restaurant stood in front of him.

" What do you want? " Souji looked away.

" Relax, I just want to talk to you " he sat next to the younger boy.

" I'm Ian Yorkland, anyway "

" Rippukan Souji " Souji shifted slightly, he felt uncomfortable close to a stranger.

" So, your father looked scary, does he always yell at you like that? " Ian looked at the boy.

" Yeah, he's a tough guy " Souji sighed.

" Oh I see. So you're a swordman? " Ian looked at the wooden sword that laid next to Souji.

" What do you think? "

" Don't be so rude boy, I bet you'll look cuter if you get rid of your bad temper " Ian ruffled Souji's hair before left.

Souji was at Kyoryuger's base with his fellow hero. He was on his Kyoryuger form, so did Black.

Daigo,Amy and Nossan stared at him.

" Green, you better ignore that cat "

Souji rolled his eyes behind his mask, " If you want me to listen to you, prove me if you better than me " he took his blade.

" Yosh, I got it. If I win, you have to tell me what's your problem "

" And if you lose? "

" I'll call you _King_ " Daigo took his Zyudenchi and morphed.

They both attacked to each other. Daigo reached his gaburevolver and shot Souji.

" O- ye! "

" What do you mean ' _O-ye!_ ' ? " Black hit Daigo's head.

" Obviously he meant a sword fight. Why did you shoot him? " Amy rolled her eyes.

Souji took out his Zyudenchi from gaburevolver so he was back to his human form. Everyone looked at him in shock. Especially Black.

" I didn't say you shouldn't use your gaburevolver. So, I accept my defeat " then he left the base.

Souji just arrived at Rippukan Dojo. He was walking on the front yard when he heard a familiar voice from Dojo.

" Go away! " he could hear his father voice voice. He hid behind the bush.

" But you have to tell me why is he so angry at you " it was Daigo'svoice.

And he could hear Amy's voice.

" My dedication to train souji as swordsman, it made his mother left us when he was a child. I'm not surprised if he hates me and also my teaching "

" But Sir, your style is still a part of him. It's same with me. I decided to live like my dad. I think, Souji just has not found his answer "

" Don't make me laugh! "

Daigo, Genryu and Amy looked at the voice's source.

" Souji? " " Souji-kun? "

" You want me to follow my dad, you don't even understand my feelings " after he said that, he left.

In a bamboo forest, a green mecha Velociraptor appeared.

" You are also wrong to judge me, Zakutor. I used you to get my father back " Souji looked at the raptor.

" Even zyudenryu will not choose a selfish person "

Souji turned around and he found Amy stood behind him.

" This " Amy gave him a #11 zyudenryu.

" What's this? "

" It's a zyudenryu of Deinochaser. King said a fast dinosaur will match you. "

 **BANG!**

They both surprised by the bang sound.

They ran out of the forest and found King was being attacked by Debo Roya-roya.

Roya kidnapped Kind and Souji's dad and he ran away.

" Souji, I'll handle these Zorima, You have to after him to get back King and your dad. Use Deinochaser "

Souji summoned Deino and Chase and they both combined into Deinochaser.

" Thank Amy. I owe you one "

 _ **[ skip the battle scene ]**_

After defeated Debo Roya-roya, Amy,King and Nossan joined Souji and his father to Rippukan Dojo.

Three of them watched the youngest member trained with his father.

" You're good enough Souji " Genryu smiled.

His son looked away, " My friends showed me the path I have to choose "

" I've realized, how important that dad taught, that's the way to the better "

" I see. From now, you have to develop your own technique to something you can be proud of "

Daigo and the other walked towards Souji.

" _Yokatta,_ Souji. You have a pretty good dad " Daigo embraced the smaller boy.

" Thanks King, Amy, Nossan " Souji smiled.

" So we're officially a team no… "

" Wow, finally I can see your smile Souji-kun " Amy pulled the boy into a hug.

" I…I do it sometimes "

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

" So that green boy is KyoryuGreen? Interesting "


End file.
